The Saint of War
by 1-9 tails kyuubi
Summary: Kunito Uzumaki is the Saint of War, and the son of the hero, Naruto Uzumaki. He is prophecised as the saint of war, simply because he has access to the most power in the world. He is the jinhuuriki of the Juubi, and the Kyuubi. But during the chunin exams, he gets blasted into another dimension? How can he escape? Kunito goes back along with an OP NOT a Yaoi-if thats how you spell


**Hey, everybody… I want to thank you if you're reading chapter 1. I'm sure it takes a lot to read a story with an OC. Well, relax and enjoy.**

The doors opened silently, leaving barely any space for a human to fit through. But nobody seemed to care as they were engaged in conversation.

A young kid awkwardly stepped into the class-room, and sheepishly smiled at the scene before him. Silently hoping for a good team that would except him.

He knew he was powerful, but hoped nobody would judge his power by his age. He had graduated 3 years early, so he was young compared to them.

"What're you smiling at, punk?" He turned cautiously to the right to see another boy maybe a little older tower over him. He looked proud of himself, but his smirk turned into a sneer as he looked at the younger genin.

The younger genin backed up a couple steps, and bumped into another genin. He had a black jacket on with a red short-sleeved shirt barely noticeable on the inside. He was outfitted with red shorts the same color as his shirt.

His hair was black, and spiked up in the back. He wore a blue headband proudly around his forehead in the style mimicking plenty of others in the academy.

Then the boy turned on him too as he seemed to spill the other's sake. 'Wait sake?' His smile faded momentarily before it lifted to the sound of a beautiful voice. He averted his gaze back in front of him, when he saw her.

"Back off, Azuma." She smirked confidently, capturing his attention. He glared back at the new kid, and stalked off with a crowd of girls swarming him.

"Th-Thanks for that…" The boy looked down for a quick second.

"Don't mention it, Azuma is an asshole anyways. The only things worse, are those damn fangirls!" She bawled a fist, but smiled at him as her hand loosened.

He nodded happily at her reply, and then introduced himself shyly.

"My n-name is Uzumaki. Uzumaki, Kunito"

She giggled at his bashfulness and then held her hand out in front of him. "Nice to meet you, Kunito, my name is Gekko, Ikaruga."

Kunito hesitantly took her hand, and he just realized the full extent of her beauty.

Her hair was deep purple, and fell down to her collarbone. The rest hung down to her mid-back.

Her eyes were dark brown that held enthusiasm, and her smile lightened up his day by a ton. She wore black shorts similar to his that went just below the knee, and a brighter color of purple sleeveless blouse.

Under that was a short sleeved fishnet top.

They shook each other's hand in silent respect, and they smiled to one another. Ikaruga frowned, "Wait… Did you say, Uzumaki?"

Kunito gulped, and nodded his head hesitantly. "You're the Rokudaime's son… I'm sorry."

"No… It's fine. It doesn't matter." She regretted bringing up the question, as his face was growing sad.

"Hey, Iruka sensei is almost here. Let's hope we get on the same team." She smiled enthusiastically. Kunito revived, and chuckled lightly while maintaining a small blush. His face grew with excitement, and veins quickly bulged on his temple. His red eyes faded into a light milky white.

Ikaruga frowned, and pointed a finger to his now awakened Byakugan. "Sorry… Force of habit." He sheepishly exhaled as the veins disappeared, as well as the color his eyes wielded. "Hey, how did you get here anyways? This class is for graduates." He grinned back at her, and drew his hand from his pocket revealing a kiri blue headband. He pulled it around his neck, and let it sit there loosely.

"I graduated early." She smiled as a reply. "Come sit with me." She motioned him from the middle of the class. He made his way over to his new friend, and sat down next to her.

A couple moments later with general talk back and forth, the sensei arrived with a clipboard. He cleared his throat and the kids resumed silence. A few murmurs could be heard as Iruka extinguished the sound with a cough.

"Today, you are all real shinobi.. But you are still genin.. The hard journey that lies ahead has just started. You will receive missions from the village in a 3 man squad. Each of your squads will have a jonin sensei. We will be announcing your teams today."

(Several teams later)

Team 7:

Uzumaki, Kunito

Gekko, Ikaruga

Sarutobi, Azuma

Many whispers were audible as they heard Kunito's name. But a lot more girls groaned when they weren't put on "Azuma-kun's" team.

Kunito, and Ikaruga high fived, and Azuma dug his face into his arms. A few moments later, the rest of the teams were announced.

"You have an hour to yourself, before you're due back to meet your new sensei.

The class erupted in talking, and laughter. Azuma headed over to his teammates reluctantly, and avoided swarms of fangirls.

The two walked down the road silently enjoying each other's company. Ikaruga broke the silence first, "So, Kunito… Tell me more about yourself." She asked curiously.

He formed a thinking pose while walking. "Hmmm, well I have multiple personalities. I graduated early. I have two dojutsu so far. I live only with my mother, Hinata, and I like to visit my uncle Neji. And I like ramen."

He smiled at the end of his sentence. "You have two dojutsu? Which ones? And Multiple personalities? What does that mean?"

"I don't know… It doesn't feel natural though. I feel as if there is more beings within me… And as for the dojutsu… I have the Byakugan as you've already seen, and the rinnegan. My dad said I was the saint of war, but I don't know what that means."

Ikaruga frowned, but then Kunito asked her, "So what about you, Ikaruga?"

She copied his thinking pose, and continued enthusiastically. She proved to be more prepared for the question though.

"I live with my parents, Yugao, and Hayate. I like to practice with my sword, Blazing Rim. I like dango, and dislike stupid Fangirls."

Kunito nodded in agreement, and they passed a jonin with a bandana. "Hey Ikaruga, how was your day at the academy? Ooooohhh… Who is this?" He added slyly.

The two blushed before Ikaruga scowled at him, "Dad! It's not like that! Anyways.. This is Kunito, Uzumaki." She stated upset.

His face turned serious, and he looked at the boy sadly. "Uzumaki, eh? You're gonna go far kid… Well, you two have a good day." He winked at Ikaruga, and then kept on walking down the road.

_Ikaruga P.O.V_

I watched Kunito sleep at one of the desks, and Azuma go on about how the sensei was late. I didn't really care, though.

My mind races when I think of how Kunito said multiple beings .I don't know why though. He's so different from all of the others. He also already has two of the three great dojutsu. I looked at him again and I saw a trickle of drool escaping his mouth.

He wore black shorts similar to mine, and a kiri blue long-sleeved shirt that was cut off below his ribs. On the back of his shirt was an Uzushiogakure symbol. I had heard children stories about it from the Rokudaime before he passed.

His hair was spiky scarlet, and done in the way of the Yondaime. But, what really caught my attention (And this isn't the first time) was his eyes.

They were pupil-less and blood red. If I remember correctly, the Rokudaime married Hinata Hyuga, so he is also the heir to the Hyuga main family. He must be able to learn lots of their jutsu, and become powerful later on. Not only that, but he even has the rinnegan.

He could become unstoppable if he learned all of the 6 paths. Maybe even the seventh path. I paused for a brief moment, and looked down. I heard a very faint noise coming from… Kunito?

'Aaaaawwww, he talks in his sleep.' That's when I turned around to see a man walk into the room. Draped across himself, was a Purple sleeveless coat. Black flames licked the bottom of it, and on the back was the Uchiha clan symbol.

A standard jonin vest was underneath it. A black leaf headband was tied onto his bicep. Grey pants slipped halfway down his shin where it overlapped black sandals.

He glanced around intimidatingly,

"Come on, team 7."

_Kunito P.O.V_

I slowly drifted to sleep with my head on the desk. He was already another hour late, so what does it matter?

I appeared in a blank cavern and I watched as a giant monster sat there looking at me.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" I could barely scream by looking at it.

"**You mean… HE HASN'T TOLD YOU?" **it roared from high above me.

"Told me what?" I squeaked under his voice.

It was monstrous, and was as big as a mountain. It had ten tails flaring off in every direction, with one eye on the middle of its head. It looked as if it were ready to destroy everything in its path.

Its lower body had proven it was sitting cross-legged. Its eye was blood red like mine, and had lines rippling away from the pupil.

On each line there were three commas signaling it was a sharingan. My dad had told me stories about it before.

"**Close your mouth, brat."** I closed my jaw, and rubbed the joints because they had grown sore. The great monster huffed in annoyance, and closed his eye briefly before opening it.

His voice was very deep, and I felt the cavern rumble with just that.

"**To answer your question… I am the juubi. And he is the kyuubi."**

He lifted a massive finger and pointed behind me.

"Whaa-?" I felt my jaw drop further than last time.

"**Hey, kit."**

He wasn't as big as the other one, but still towered over me. He was a giant fox with 9 tails.

He even sat the same way as Juubi.

"**Close your mouth, kit."**

I found myself yet again closing my mouth.

"**Juubi… Perhaps now is not the time to tell him."**

"**FINE! We will tell him in three years."** juubi roared.

"**In due time, Uzumaki…"**

That was the last I heard before I felt my body shaken. I leapt from my seat, and unconsciously landed somewhere.

I was sweating from the amount of chakra they had, especially Juubi. I'm no sensor, but that was too much for me to control.

I panted a few times before my vision cleared. I looked around for a quick minute, and noticed sweat just trailed up my face and fell from my forehead.

"What the he-?" I looked up, and saw Azuma, Ikaruga, and our sensei?

They looked really shocked, when I looked at them.

"What're you doing up there?" Azuma asked annoyed.

"What do you mean? I'm on the… Oh…"

I loosened the chakra to my feet, and I dropped to the ground. "Sorry." I apologized sheepishly. "What's wrong with your eyes?"

_Jonin? P.O.V_

What the hell was going on here? He already awakened the three great dojutsu. (Not counting the Byakugan, since it didn't need awakening.)

His eyes were light purple, with a single black ring running through the middle in a circle. Another ring lapped that in a wider arch. The inner ring had a single tomoe resting slanted to the right.

There was the faint lines of a pupil, but otherwise you couldn't tell. And on either side of each eye on his temple were veins that bulged through his skin

It's no wander dobe told me he was the saint of war. With all of this power yet to be released… Who knows what he is capable of.

And the fact that he could merge the three dojutsu together was amazing.

I looked at his eyes but as soon as they were there they were gone. The team didn't look like much, but they looked better than his old team. I should try to keep the same training tactics that kakashi had when he taught us.

"Meet me at the roof."

With that, I sunshind out of view to the roof.

_Normal P.O.V_

"What happened with your eyes, Kunito?" Ikaruga asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Sensei sure looked freaked about it though…" Azuma muttered to himself. Ikaruga shrugged it off, and they all started climbing to the roof from the window.

"Okay, you three… I am your new sensei Uchiha Sasuke. We should start off with a little about ourselves. I'll start off."

The three shrugged, and turned their attention to Sasuke.

"My likes are my old team, and snakes. My dislikes are fangirls, and people who hold down one another. My dream is none of your business. And my hobbies are as well none of your business." His face showed indifference, and pointed to Azuma.

"My name is Sarutobi Azuma. My likes are uncle Shikamaru, cousin Konohamaru. My dislikes are Ikaruga, and others that try to mess with me. My dream is to master the monkey summon, and my hobby is to hang out with my friends."

Sasuke nodded, and shifted his gaze to Ikaruga.

"My name is Gekko Ikaruga. My likes are kenjutsu, and my parents. My dislikes are arrogance, and fangirls. My dream is to become the best kenjutsu wielder like the _Cishio no Habanero._ And my hobby is training with my sword, blazing rim."

Sasuke nodded, and then pointed to Kunito.

"My name is Uzumaki Kunito… My likes are my mom, Hinata, and Ikaruga. My dislikes are greed, and betrayal. My dream is to impress my mom. And, my hobby is learning the different ninjutsu of the Hyuga clan, Dattebane!"

"What the hell does that mean?" Azuma interrupted

"What?"

"What you just said."

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Noooo. You said someth-

Sasuke watched the two go back and forth, before he interrupted abruptly.

"Nobody cares, Azuma… Meet at the practice fields tomorrow morning. And don't eat breakfast. "

Without a reply, Azuma jumped off to another direction and Kunito offered a walk with Ikaruga. To which she nodded happily. They both jumped down to the street after giving their goodbyes to Sasuke. He simply stood over the railing, and watched the two exchange conversation.

'Heh… Found himself a girl already…'

_Next day_

"YOU'RE LATE!" the genin shouted angrily. They had been at the training fields for hours now.

Ignoring there rude remarks, he stepped forward with two small bells in his palm.

"You are to receive these two bells by noon. The one without a bell fails the test, and goes back to the academy. The other two who capture the bells are to progress.

Azuma gritted his teeth before bursting out. "But… That's not fair!"

Ignoring his outburst, Sasuke continued. "The loser also is tied to the stump over there, and doesn't get lunch."

Before they had time to react, he yelled go. "Well, they seem to have the stealth part down."

Immediately, he was left alone out in the open to just stand there. He pulled out a tiny book, and flipped the page. '_I can't believe Kakashi got me into this garbage…_'

He looked to the side in confusion as he saw Azuma bounding towards him._ 'A frontal attack? What does he hope to gain?'_

He ducked under the kick with his eyes still glued to the book. He looked up to see Azuma swing his elbow down.

Sasuke jumped back a few paces, and felt a wire trip under his feet. Instinctively, he dodged the trap, but snapped his book back into the pouch on his back.

Azuma sped towards him, again as he cocked back his fist. They both collided in a burst of power, but Sasuke easily overpowered him, and forced him to rebound off.

They both rebounded off each other to gain space, and Azuma smirked. Sasuke frowned before a deadly wall of fire erupted from his body in a line through his abdomen.

The body puffed, and went up in smoke leaving a log with burn marks. "Damn!" Sasuke caught his breath behind a tree, and noticed a faint trail of chakra lead behind a tree. That's when he saw it, there were the shining of bright flashes all around the clearing.

Sasuke dodged volley after volley of shuriken and kunai. He glanced around throughout the storm of weaponry to see all three of the genin tripping every available wire. He smirked, and jumped off of a tree to make a b-line straight into the oblivious Sarutobi.

What Sasuke was not aware of however was the red blur making a b-line for him? Sasuke used his hand to push off the ground, and change course in order to dodge Kunito.

The red blur didn't stop, but rebounded from another tree successfully snapping it in half. Sasuke quickly retracted his katana, in defense. Kunito brought back his fist, and brought it forward with immense force.

The blade didn't break, but the punch propelled Saskue into the dirt leaving a track across the ground. Sasuke ignored the pain in his back, and dodged another attack from Ikaruga's sword. Azuma sped forward to get a kick landed in his face.

The fighting ceased for a few seconds, as Sasuke glanced around panting. The three stood there closing him in, before he heard a slight jingle. He turned to Kunito to see he had already received a bell. "How in the-"

"Nobody said it would be easy, Sensei…" Azuma taunted.

"Wait… This is supposed to be challenging for you!" Sasuke yelled back outraged.

"You all… Pass…" He sighed, and they cheered excitedly.

"This was a test of teamwork, and you clearly understood the concept, however… I want to see how far you guys can get before I win." He taunted back slyly.

"You're on!" they yelled together_. 'I'm gonna like this team.' _

Omake- the fight pt. 1

Kunito was the first to attack, as he rushed forward with his Byakugan activated. Sasuke smirked when he easily kept up with Kunito's taijutsu speed. "You'll have to be faster than that, if you want to beat me."

Sasuke attacked his left side with a kick, but Kunito easily dodged it while keeping a steady barrage of palm strikes. Sasuke noticed that Kunito's strikes gradually became faster with more power. Sasuke jumped back a couple yards, and Kunito kept striking air even though he wasn't near Sasuke.

Kunito's strikes soon became a blur of his arms. He rushed forwards to Sasuke's surprise, and Sasuke had trouble of blocking the attacks at once. Sasuke started to see that Kunito attacked faster at a steady pace.

"Hyaa!" He couldn't move fast enough when Kunito struck the area just below his ribcage. He felt nothing for a second, but then there was a powerful jolt that resulted in him slamming against a tree. He cursed when he heard Kunito's calm voice.

'Gentle fist style, 64 hands of Hakke:

_Hakke…_

_**Two hands!**_

_**Four hands!**_

_**Eight hands!**_

_**Sixteen hand!**_

_**Thirty-two hands!**_

…

_**Sixty-four hands!**_

Sasuke erupted from the other side of the tree, and fell to the ground in pain. '_It's about time for me to stop holding back.'_ His eyes flared to life with three tomoe spinning wildly before stopping.


End file.
